Abuse
by Bkpike
Summary: What happens when Corey gets abused?


Omfg I'm gonna do it I'm gonna have the 200th grojband ff :P this iz huge for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own grojband

The Abuse Corey's point of view

I walked down into the garage a big cut on my face but I chose to ignore it. As the band got here they were all noticed. "How'd that happen?" Laney asks me as she points to the cut. "Nothing I fell." I lie as they stare me down. I know Lanes sees that I'm lying but hides it as she knows I won't tell her. We have band practice as I realize something, I think I'm in love with Lanes. I mean she's awesome, cares about me, and I think she's beautiful but no one not even her would believe me on that. I finish that song and end practice. The twins leave as Lanes approaches me I know she's going to ask about it so I prepare to tell her. "Ok Core how'd you get that cut?" She asks me. I prepare to lie but I can't lie to her I love her and before I know it I tell her, "Trina cut me". Her eyes widen in horror as I say that. She quickly calls something and says "yes my best friend is getting abused by his older sister." At that she hangs up and we wait soon some dude by the name BK looks me over then lift up my shirt to see in horror hundreds of scars that Trina left. Their all over my legs too. At that they cuff Trina and we wait for court.

*2 weeks later*

I approach the court house with Laney as she walks with me. I know the twins will be in the stands watching us. We reach the room and walk in on time. We reach our podium as we watch Trina cuffed led to the other. We needed a lawyer so we hired CS. As the judge walks down he tells us to raise our hands and starts the trial. "Defendant do you have any witnesses?" He asks I say "no". "Any proof" "I have cuts all over my body and this" I say pulling out a cd. The judge looks at me and gets someone to give him the disk. We puts it in and watches in horror as I'm beaten by my older sister. "Trina I call you to the stand." The judge says as Trina walks over. "Why?" Was all he asked. "Because my brother was going to date someone before me. It just isn't fair." "I see the defendant, Corey Riffen not guilty." He says as the crowd claps. "Not if I can help it." Trina says removing her handcuffs and runs outside. "She'll be back in 3 2 1" the judge says as Trina runs in with a cop holding her down put another pair on. We walk away not answering questions cause if I get a who do you like? Question is freak out. I approach my house and realize I have no one. Both my parents died and Trina is gone. "Don't worry Core I live alone and I'm fine!" Lanes tries to reassure me but it ain't helping. She turns to leave but I tell her to wait. "Can you spend the night?" I ask her. "Sure Core" she says as we enter my house. We sit down on a couch as a movie starts to play it was called Bks Adventure. It was a total horror movie and 30 minutes in and Lanes was hugging me nonstop and I loved it, as the movie ends I look at Lanes and she looks at me. We stare for about 10 seconds before I break the silence "we should probably get ready to sleep I tell her. As we get in our Pjs and brush our teeth were in my room. I look over to see her. "Can I sleep here Core?" I nod. We get into bed and I'm still staring. She looks at me and asks a question, "Do you like someone?" She asks as I nod as she asked who? I look at her and say "I'm in love with you!" I say as I look at her I kiss her as best I can and then she kissed back. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her hand around my neck. I poke her lips as she grants me access as we make out on my bed. We soon break the kiss for air as she tells me "best 5 minutes of my life" I smile. "So you like someone?" I ask her. "Yup" she says. "I had feelings for you for a while and never thought you felt the same so I stayed quite" she tells me as we start to make out again.

Ok how's that? I'm not gonna be posting until late Monday or Tuesday I'm going out. So yes but ill read reviews :). Ps If you are getting abused tell someone you trust: a parent, teacher, or even your secret crush ;P.

-Bkpike


End file.
